


Red, Chocolate and Hearts

by HARRYPOTTERlovesDRACOMALFOY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate Body Paint, Love heart boxers, M/M, Mild slash, Red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARRYPOTTERlovesDRACOMALFOY/pseuds/HARRYPOTTERlovesDRACOMALFOY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr where you must use Red, Chocolate and Hearts without mentioning Valentines day or anything murderous - Harry has a new flat and Draco has a pissed off friend. Drarry. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, Chocolate and Hearts

They burst into the bedroom ripping clothes off and tripping over themselves as they scrambled for the bed.  
“Fuck Draco . . . So good!” It was the first time Draco had been to Harry’s new flat. He had been banned whilst Harry decorated because he caused too much of a distraction.  
“RED?” Draco was in shock “You painted your whole fucking room RED?!”  
“I happen to like red!” Harry sighed and rolled off Draco and onto the bed beside him.  
“I can’t believe that at the age of twenty two you are still holding onto your Gryffin. . .” Draco trailed off  
Harry had not been listening at all and had just produced a pot of Chocolate body paint. Draco’s grey eyes darkened with lust as Harry opened the pot and smeared some down his bare chest. Without thinking Draco automatically bent down and licked at the strip until all of the chocolate was gone and he had completely forgotten about the garish colour of the room.  
“Your turn” Harry whispered as he smudged a line from Draco’s neck all the way past the line of his trousers and out of sight.   
Harry began at the top of the line and slowly licked his way down, opening Draco’s trousers as he went. As he reached Draco’s waist he paused to pull of the restricting trousers.  
“Are those hearts on your boxers?” Harry tried to keep the amusement out of his voice but failed miserably.  
“Fuck, I’m going to kill Pansy! She’s pissed off because I’m missing dinner with her latest victim to christen your new bed.”  
“Well, I think they look adorable! But they’ll look ten times better on the floor” Harry grinned and ripped them off.  
That was the last coherent thing they said to each other for the next few hours as the bed, the shower and the kitchen table got christened several times.


End file.
